Computing resource service providers and other service providers often grant users access to one or more services to support the users' business needs. These services may be maintained and operated in multiple data regions, enabling users to select a data region for accessing these services, which may potentially reduce latency and provide higher throughput to each user of these services. Within a particular data region, many users, for example, may utilize these services to create a variety of resources and apply one or more metadata tags to these resources. Despite their many advantages, obtaining a consistent view of all customer resources across a plurality of data regions may be difficult. For example, coordination between multiple services across multiple data regions may present significant difficulties, particularly if any of these services are unavailable for a period of time. Thus, a user may, at least temporarily, be unable to obtain an accurate listing of all of his/her resources across the multiple data regions. Further, if a user submits a global query for user data through a service in a particular data region, the service within this particular data region may attempt to communicate with all the other data regions to locate all user data. This, in turn, may increase the latency and system requirements to obtain the data necessary to fulfill the query.